1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antiseptic compositions and, more particularly, to a nasal antiseptic barrier composition having antimicrobial, antiviral, and antifungal properties.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, outbreaks of new and potentially deadly diseases such as Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS) and the Avian Influenza have captured worldwide attention and concern. New and unusual strains of the flu virus have also emerged in the last few years and have spread throughout the world population at epidemic levels. It is believed that increases in world population, rapid travel between distance regions and high concentration of individuals in confined areas where there is poor air filtration (e.g. aircraft, trains, buses and tourist sites) have resulted in the increase in the number of, as well as mutation of, pathogenic organisms.
The onset of respiratory disease is primarily a result of inhalation of airborne pathogens through the nose and mouth. However, the oral cavity is better equipped to kill airborne pathogens before they can enter and infect the body. Specifically, saliva in the mouth captures many airborne pathogens before they are inhaled into the lungs. Once the saliva containing the pathogens is swallowed, stomach acids are highly effective in killing these pathogens before they can infect the body. The nasal passages, on the other hand, are less effective in trapping and killing microorganisms. Airborne pathogens inhaled through the nose usually enter the lungs where there can cause respiratory infection or other types of infection once these pathogens enter the blood stream.
World wide concern of epidemic outbreaks has lead to more drastic preventative measures including emergency mass production of new vaccines. Individuals have adopted preventive practices such as frequent hand washing and use of antiseptic hand lotions and wipes. While these are good practices to help reduce the possibility of infection, they are not long lasting and are usually only effective to kill germs that were on the hands or other areas of the body prior to cleansing. With little to no residual effect, the hands can become contaminated with pathogens shortly after washing.
Some societies have begun to use face masks as a means of protection against respiratory infections. Face masks are effective to prevent entry of pathogens into the respiratory system. However, the use of face masks is generally impractical, inefficient and socially unappealing.
Besides the concern for the health and well beings of individuals there are economic interests in preventing the spread on communicable diseases. For instance, over the course of just one year Americans suffer approximately 1 billion colds. The economic impact of the common cold is enormous. The National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) estimates that over 70 million cases of the common cold in the United States required medical attention or resulted in restricted activities. Colds cause more than 50 million days of restricted activity and 25 million days lost from school and the work place. Overall, the estimated cost to the U.S. economy of the common cold and other related illnesses is approximately $150 billion per year.
Accordingly, there is an immediate need for more effective protection measures to decrease the spread of disease, and particularly respiratory infections that result from exposure to airborne pathogens.